


love your touch (down)

by meakuto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Angst, Fluff, George gets a bigger role later on I promise, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurities, M/M, dreamnap, football au, highschool football brainrot, light smut probably, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakuto/pseuds/meakuto
Summary: dreamnap football au because sapnap is built like a football player and I’m taking that and running.goes through the whole football season, every week there’s some minor conflict…
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	love your touch (down)

Dream and Sapnap had been together for their entire childhoods. Through elementary school graduation to their first breakups to going into highschool together, the duo had been through it all. Halfway through sophomore year, Dream had something to confess. Sapnap remembers that night he was invited to stay at Dream’s house over the weekend clear as day.

“Hey, you wanna come over and hang out for a bit?” Dream had asked over their shitty headsets while playing Fortnite together.

“Sure man, let me ask my mom and I’ll be right back,” Sapnap had replied, laying down his headset on his chair and racing to ask his mother if he could spend the night at his friend’s house. Obviously she had said yes and Sapnap raced back to his room to tell Dream. 

After he had left the call he sped to his room to pack a quick overnight bag just with some pajamas and hopped in the passenger seat of his mother’s car, and drove the seven minutes and 26 seconds - no, he hadn’t timed it, that’s absurd - it took to get to Dream’s house. 

When Dream opened the door, there was a huge grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Hey Pandas! Come on in!” Dream said, leaving the two’s mothers to talk while they got situated. Sapnap gagged internally at the old cheesy old nickname, Dream laughing at his reaction. 

Sapnap knew where to put his bag for the night, and the two raced each other down to the basement, where Dream’s giant flatscreen tv and console resided. They bickered and hassled over which controller they would use and eventually got settled right next to each other on the couch, playing Super Smash Bros. and offline multiplayer Call of Duty. 

As the night wore on Dream’s mother brought the two heaps of snacks and drinks to last them through their gaming session, and it was only when Dream began yawning in five second intervals that Sapnap looked at the time.

“Holy shit dude, it’s 3am!” Sapnap said, turning his phone to show Dream the timestamp.

“Shit, let’s pack all this stuff up then,” Dream said, gesturing to the half empty bags of chips and half finished cans of pop on the table in front of them. Sapnap nodded and they cleaned up the mess together. 

Dream went and got Sapnap’s bag as well as pillows and blankets for them and brought the load back down to Sapnap. They settled in and turned the lights off, but neither could sleep.

“Sapnap?” Dream softly called out to the darkness.

“Yeah?” Sapnap responded.

“I uh, I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Dream whispered, voice slightly shaking. 

“I think… I’ve been having some thoughts, y'know? And I wanted to know how you would- what you would think if I said I might like boys and girls.” Sapnap paused.

“I dunno man, doesn’t really make any difference to me. You’re still Dream, right? So it’s cool, I’m glad you were comfortable enough to share that with me, thank you,” Sapnap replied thoughtfully, and heard a small sob across the couch from him. He sat up and moved towards his friend, wrapping his arms around Dream’s midsection and nuzzling his face into Dream’s shoulder.

“Shhh, I’ve got you. I love you Dream, I’m here for you. You’re alright,” Sapnap said as he moved his arm up and down Dream’s back.

“I know. I love you too Sapnap,” Dream said tearfully as he wound his arms around Sapnap and hugged him back tighter. The two fell asleep like that, entwined in each other’s embrace.

About six months later, Sapnap was having some... feelings. Anytime Dream joined a voice call after a nap, or flirted with their mutual friend George, he felt different than he had before. Hearing Dream tease George and talk about the two of them getting married or saying ‘I love you’ to each other made Sapnap’s blood heat just a degree above what it normally should. 

Sapnap had laid in bed on many sleepless nights trying to work out what his thought process was when stuff like that happened, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. Then one day, he and Dream went out after school. It was just a normal drive, Sapnap sat controlling the AUX while Dream drove them to the mall. When Sapnap had started putting on nostalgic songs, Dream looked over at him with a mischievous grin and sang along to some of the songs they had grown up hearing on loop. And Sapnap will never forget the sudden realization when Dream sang the verse in Hey There Delilah that went, 

“Our friends would all make fun of us, and we’ll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way.” 

Sapnap’s entire body did a physical reboot - his hands froze and his eyes widened. When the song ended and Dream pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, he stared Sapnap down.

“Dude are you okay? You look like you saw a fucking ghost,” Dream said, chuckling. Sapnap was silent, but he looked over at Dream, blinking rapidly. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“Dream I-” Sapnap had started, but he didn’t even know how to continue. He had just realized what his feelings for the last two months meant, how was he supposed to communicate what they were?

“Sapnap you know you can tell me whatever, I’m not gonna like, kick you out of the car or whatever. You’re safe here, I love you man,” Dream said, hand reaching over to rest on Sapnap’s shoulder. The younger could’ve cried at the compassionate words in that moment.

“I know Dream, and that’s the point. You’re perfect. You’ve always been there for me… even when I’m stubborn and don’t want to listen to you. I don’t even know when I started feeling… different about you,” Dream’s eyebrows raised a little bit at this phrase. “But it’s completely consumed me. When you talk to me in a call, when you compliment me, literally anything and everything you do is beyond perfect. You’re…” Sapnap paused, looking deep into Dream’s eyes as he confessed.

“I want us to be more than just friends.” 

Dream’s gaze changed, breath becoming heavy. Suddenly, the two were way too close. Dream’s eyes flicked down to Sapnap’s lips as he let out a breathy laugh.

“God, Sapnap, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Sapnap froze again.

“What?”

“Sapnap. I like you. I have for a while now, but I didn’t even know you were into guys… what changed?”

“Well, I don’t know. You? I guess? I have no idea man… I just realized that I’ve liked you for like two months about a minute ago, this is pretty new to me.” Dream laughed and wrapped both of his arms around Sapnap in a tight hug. Sapnap giggled into Dream’s shoulder and returned the warm embrace.

Now, just starting their senior year, they were living the life. 

After a few months of confusion about whether or not they liked each other or not, they finally sat down together and discussed their feelings and decided to be boyfriends. Except… no one at their school knew about their interactions behind the scenes. 

Dream was the starting quarterback at their school and Sapnap was the starting wide receiver, and hanging around a bunch of highschool football boys proved that if they were to announce their relationship they would be attacked. So, the two partook in the “what, are you gay?” comments and hurtful slurs thrown about the locker rooms, inwardly wincing but knowing they didn’t truly mean it. 

Outside of school and practice, the two hung out with each other and played video games often with George. On their own, they could express themselves and their love for each other. Little compliments and teases thrown about like it was nothing were common. Kisses goodbye and constant hand holding was a rare thing to not see of the two - they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Weekend days were spent lounging on the couch, legs tangled together, going over their playbook and preparing for the next big game. 

They were happy together. 

Then everything that could go wrong in their last season of highschool football… did.

**Author's Note:**

> every week is gonna be a chapter and then there’s gonna be one big conflict that covers the whole story :) first fic I’ve ever posted so imma see how this goes


End file.
